leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY082
September 26, 2015 | en_series= | en_op=Be a Hero | ja_op=ゲッタバンバン | ja_ed=ガオガオ・オールスター | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=樋口香里 | directorn=1 | director=前園文夫 | artn=1 | art=松田芳明 | morecredits=no | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? (Japanese: 'パンプジンフェスティバル！さよならバケッチャ！？ ' The Festival! Farewell, !?) is the 82nd episode of the , and the 881st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 23, 2015, in Canada on September 19, 2015, and in the United States on September 26, 2015. Blurb On their journey, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie come across a Gourgeist Festival, where everyone dresses in Pokémon costumes. Naturally, our heroes want to join the fun! Meanwhile, Team Rocket, also in costume, gets an invitation to the castle from Count Pumpka. His Prince Pumpkaboo has developed quite an interest in Jessie’s Pumpkaboo. Jessie seizes the opportunity and tells the count that some terrible villains have stolen her Pikachu—namely, our heroes! She suggests that she might trade her Pumpkaboo to the count if he helps rescue Pikachu. The count’s steward confronts Ash and the others, demanding that they return Pikachu to its rightful Trainer—but because Pikachu is wearing a Psyduck costume and Chespin is dressed as Pikachu, he ends up grabbing Chespin by mistake! Back at the castle, Jessie reluctantly agrees to the trade. But when the trade is complete, Jessie’s Pumpkaboo evolves into a Gourgeist, and suddenly Prince Pumpkaboo isn’t interested anymore! Jessie gets her Gourgeist back, Team Rocket is revealed and promptly sent blasting off again, Chespin and Clemont are reunited, and all’s well that ends well! Plot Arriving in a new town, and spot two children run by, dressed as and . Upon reaching the Pokémon Center, they are surprised to see Nurse Joy and dressed as each other. Nurse Joy explains that the town is celebrating its Gourgeist Festival, where people and Pokémon wear costumes for fun. The gang decide to join in the festivities, with making costumes for everyone. Elsewhere, have also put on costumes, remarking that the festival is a perfect opportunity to steal since they guessed the twerps couldn't resist participating. Far away, a short, squat man and his Pumpkaboo observe Jessie's Pumpkaboo to their delight. The man orders his steward to have Team Rocket's group brought to him immediately. As they walk about, Ash and company learn from the two children they saw earlier that in addition to dressing up, trading treats is a part of the festival as well. Serena trades some of her homemade treats for the children's candy, and the group resolves to do as much trading as possible. Meanwhile, before they can commence their plan to catch Pikachu, Team Rocket finds themselves cornered in an alleyway by three Gourgeist. The steward from earlier, revealing to own them, has the Gourgeist stand down and apologizes, extending his master's invitation to them for a sumptuous dinner. Team Rocket decide to accept the offer and catch Pikachu later. In the man's castle atop a hill, he introduces himself as Count Pumpka, and reveals the reason why he invited Team Rocket: his Prince Pumpkaboo fell in love with Jessie's Pumpkaboo, who he refers to as a very rare specimen. James confirms that Pumpkaboo come in different varieties of size, and Jessie's Pumpkaboo is a female of the Super Size variety, which Jessie apparently was never aware of. Jessie decides to use the situation to her own benefit by telling Count Pumpka that Pumpkaboo is being pursued by Ash's group, who previously stole Pikachu, and asks Count Pumpka to apprehend them and retrieve Pikachu. Surprised, Count Pumpka agrees and sends his steward away. In the streets, Ash's group encounters the steward who demands Pikachu, sending out his Gourgeist to attack when Ash doesn't know what the steward is talking about. Pikachu, and put up a good fight, but are soon knocked over. Under the guise of a smokescreen from Gourgeist's Leech Seed, the steward leaves with Pikachu. To the gang's shock, Pikachu has been left behind - but , who had a Pikachu costume on, has gone missing. Back in the castle, Team Rocket is pleased that Pikachu has been caught and presented, not realizing that it's actually Chespin. Count Pumpka states that since he met Jessie's demands, it's now time for her to hold up her end of the bargain: he wants Jessie to trade Pumpkaboo to him so the two Pumpkaboo can marry! Jessie is stunned, quickly indicating her reluctance to trade Pumpkaboo away since they have a great bond together. At this point Ash and company show up to demand Chespin, having found Team Rocket via , but Count Pumpka traps them in an electrified cage after they defeat his steward's Gourgeist. Count Pumpka offers a to Jessie in trade, reminding Jessie that Mawile is one of the few Pokémon who can undergo Mega Evolution; excited by the idea of owning a Mega Mawile, Jessie agrees to the trade. Pumpkaboo is outraged since Jessie had said so many great things about their relationship only moments ago, and floats over to the enamored Pumpkaboo. James and are bemused at the display of affection between the two females. Silently, Jessie trades Pumpkaboo away via a trading machine Count Pumpka arranged for, while Clemont attempts to disable the electrified cage. Happily, Count Pumpka releases his new Pumpkaboo, but Pumpkaboo instantly evolves into Gourgeist, shocking Jessie. Count Pumpka remarks the exchange must have triggered Gourgeist's evolution, but to his dismay his own Prince Pumpkaboo is intimidated by the new Super Size Gourgeist and indicates his displeasure. Jessie is infuriated by this, going into a trade about how Gourgeist cared for her during her times of illness and loneliness. Both Trainer and Pokémon embrace each other in tears, apologizing to each other, and Jessie demands that Gourgeist be traded back since Count Pumpka no longer has any reason to keep her. Disappointed, Count Pumpka agrees, and Gourgeist is traded back to Jessie, much to her and Gourgeist's delight. Team Rocket prepares to leave, but Clemont tells them that he wants Chespin back, but Jessie tells him that Chespin is theirs now. As identifies as a fake Pikachu, she manages to pull off Meowth's costume. Exposed, Team Rocket pull off their disguises. Clemont identifies Team Rocket as the actual criminals, much to Count Pumpka and his steward's horror. Jessie sends Gourgeist into battle. She uses and but Pikachu manages to dodge the first attack and deflect the second one with . After Bunnelby dodges Inkay's , it uses to send it flying and release Chespin from its cage, and Clemont reunites with his Pokémon. and Pikachu send Team Rocket blasting off with a combined attack of and , though Jessie is still happy to be reunited with her beloved Gourgeist, while James and Meowth are relieved that their friends are happy. Count Pumpka apologizes to Ash's group for the trouble he inadvertently caused, inviting them as guests. On the castle balcony, Ash and friends are served with soup in pumpkin bowls, with Gourgeist's face cut into them. As they eat, a fireworks display is held, which Count Pumpka explains is a tradition to end the festival. The episode ends with the group admiring the fireworks. Major events * Jessie trades her with Count Pumpka's . * Pumpkaboo evolves into . * Jessie trades Mawile back for her newly evolved Gourgeist. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) TV episode debuts * ( ; ) Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Count Pumpka * Count Pumpka's steward * Kids Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ; traded to Count Pumpka; evolves) * ( ; ; newly evolved; traded back to Jessie) * ( ; Mega Mawile; fantasy) * ( ) * ( ) * (Count Pumpka's; ; Prince Pumpkaboo) * ( ; traded to Jessie, then traded back) * (Count Pumpka's steward's; ×3) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** Instead of Pokémon Holo Caster, there is a special preview for the [[M18|second XY series movie]]. * The English dub was released on iTunes and Amazon Video on September 20, 2015, six days before the episode aired in . The same occurred for all episodes in Volume 3 of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest that aired after Mega Evolution Special III (A Not-So-Flying Start! through A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?). * This episode marks the first time one of has evolved since The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!, 335 episodes earlier. ** However, the Pokémon in question was not in possession of while evolving. ** This also marks the first time one of Team Rocket's Pokémon has been traded since Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid, 620 episodes earlier. * This episode marks the second time a main character trades a Pokémon for another one, but later trades it back. The first time was in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, 866 episodes earlier. * After Prince Pumpkaboo reveals he no longer loves Jessie's Gourgeist after her evolution, sympathizes with it, alluding a previous crush he had in For The Love of Meowth!. * James is initially unable to recognize Gourgeist, despite having dressed himself up as one. * This episode confirms that Jessie's (and later, Gourgeist) is female and . * The regular opening sequence is replaced with clips from Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. They appear after the beginning sequence of Ash and his friends' preparations of the journey. * The s seen in this episode include: : * Inkay's Pikachu costume is the same one it wore in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, while Meowth's Banette costume is the same one he wore in Ghoul Daze! and Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * As of this episode, Kate Bristol replaces Jennifer Forziati-DaCosta as the voice of Nurse Joy in the English dub. * This episode was the first to air in Japan after the theatrical release of Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. * Ash and wear their regular outfits only in the very beginning of the episode. Errors * In the English dub, the title card had an exclamation mark rather than a question mark after "farewell". * When Count Pumpka's steward activates the trap gate and trapped Ash and his friends, Pikachu's Psyduck beak is colored white instead of beige. * During the flashback of Jessie receiving a cake from her Pumpkaboo, her boots were colored the same as her skin. * In the English dub, when Jessie orders Gourgeist to use Leech Seed, it cries in the voice of Pumpkaboo instead of Gourgeist. * When Serena orders to use to blast off Team Rocket, Braixen was already executing the move before Serena could finish calling out the attack. File:XY082 error.png|Pikachu's Psyduck beak error File:XY082 error 2.png|Jessie's boots error Dub edits * The title card segment is read by Ash, his friends, and Jessie instead of . ** This is the first time in the that a different arrangement of people have read the title card in the dub, compared to when it was read in the original. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |th= |ru= |sv= |tr= |}} 082 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Yoshiaki Matsuda Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character trades away a Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Ein Festival-Tausch! Ein Festival-Abschied? es:EP885 fr:XY082 it:XY081 ja:XY編第82話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第81集